


PLAY DEAD

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: Like Magnets [english.vers] [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dominance, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Spit As Lube, Teasing, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Ghost and Nikto find themselves buried in an avalanche.
Relationships: Nikto/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Series: Like Magnets [english.vers] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	PLAY DEAD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flumfyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flumfyu).
  * A translation of [PLAY DEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914543) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 



> Hello ! I hope this translation is gonna make the Bottom Nikto and Top Ghost lovers happy ! It is a gift for Flumfyu who requested it. I heard it, my dear !
> 
> Explicit Fanfiction [-18]  
> Type: BL (bxb)  
> Contents: erotic stuff, nsfw, violence, breath play  
> Characters and universes belonging to AcTivision.

"Stop whining like a little girl, this is all your fault."  
"My fault ? You would be dead if I hadn't been there," the Spetsnaz spat, clenching his teeth when Ghost pierced his sensitive skin with a needle.  
"One more stitch and that should be enough, princess."

The Russian soldier muttered insults behind his mask before breaking free from Ghost's grip as soon as Ghost was done taking care of his wound.

"You're welcome," Ghost breathed coldly as he watched the other get dressed.

Nikto ignored him completely and sat alone at the other end of the room, as far from Ghost as this cabin allowed him. As for Ghost, he did the same by sitting down on the floor, his legs pressed against his body in order to limit the loss of heat. He sighed heavily.

It had to be said that, both of them were in a pretty awkward situation. They were buried in a cabin after an explosion of unknown origin had erupted in the hollow of the mountain, causing an avalanche that had surprised and trapped the two enemy soldiers.

Nikto's bitter gaze staring at him from across the room brought a feeling of remorse to the lieutenant's guts.

...

[ _A few hours earlier, before the avalanche._ ]

"Price, the intel is in my possession. Oscar Mike.  
\- Roger that, see you at the LZ. "

Ghost just had time to react when the twinkle of a sniper scope caught his attention. He ducked to cover just in time, the hissing bullet lodging just behind him in a tree trunk.

"Price. My position is compromised, I'll have to take a detour or the snipers on the East Coast will get me."

No answers reached him back. The British hurried to move in the snow which reached him a little higher than his knees, slowing his running speed. What bad luck. He had stolen this precious Intel without alerting the base, but a sniper had managed to find him anyway.

Slaloming between the trees while avoiding tripping, Ghost saw a black shape on his left between the trees. A man returning from his patrol. When the latter saw him, a spray of bullets began to fall on the British.

Ghost had no trouble getting rid of his attacker but it was without counting on the second man he had not seen. He found himself knocked to the ground and rolled a few yards with such force that his breath hitched as his body hit the ground. Simon shook his head as he brushed the snow off his face and regained his wits painfully but when he looked up in the direction of his assailant his stomach turned.

Before him stood a soldier with piercing blue eyes whom he knew only too well. Simon didn't know if the scariest sight was the gun pointed at him or the person holding it.

" _The next time our paths cross, the truce will no longer exist. We will be enemies again. Are you aware of that_? Then said this person in a dark voice, like an echo from the past."

Ghost had a strange sense of déjà vu. It was almost cruel, because those words belonged to him. What irony. He had been the only one to whisper this sentence to Nikto.

"I had hoped you would be the first to shoot and finally end my nightmare but ..."

The crunch of snow under the soldier's feet stopped and when he was close enough to his counterpart, whispered:

"But I have a job to finish."

A deafening sound echoed in the forest as Nikto pressed the trigger of his weapon which fired into the void. Ghost wasn't the type to let himself be killed without a fight, no. He had succeeded in deviating the trajectory of the bullet by throwing snow in the face of his assailant who, startled and blind, had lost his balance by backing up on a pebble hidden under the snow and dropped his weapon on the ground. Ghost took the opportunity to grab his dagger lodged on his calf and threw himself on the Spetsnaz, the two of them then being thrown into the void before rolling down the snowy slope.

When they finally stopped, it was Ghost who found himself on top, tackling his counterpart with such violence that he heard Nikto's breath being expelled from his lungs with a pitiful hiss. With the momentum of their fall, Ghost had slashed Nikto's shoulder who groaned as his ripped uniform let the frozen air lick his wound.

Breathless and panting like animals, the two soldiers stared at each other without a word.

Ghost felt something twitch painfully in his chest. He knew for a fact that Nikto didn't want to fight with him, he had given up on this idea a long time ago. He wasn't even struggling below him when he knew that he was very capable of turning the table and take back control. The British knew only too well the strength and voracity of the latter to not question his abilities but, he suspected the latter of having an unspeakable weakness for him, surely the reason why he did not want to hurt Simon willingly.

How could Ghost take down a man who had given up on fighting from cold blood ? It was impossible. He was not heartless. Especially with Nikto, this man who had captured part of his soul and kept it in a silver cage.

Nikto was waiting for the latter to deliver the final blow to him, even begging him with his eyes. He was giving Ghost the privilege of offering him this deliverance after all these appalling years. He was weary and tired. He was ready.

Ghost watched the blood slowly draining from his wound stain the snow before his eyes widened. It all happened so fast. Nikto's hand on the back of his neck, a pressure to pull him against him, a loud hiss but no pain. Sniper.

Nikto ... had he just saved his life?

Ghost opened his mouth but an explosion on the top of the mountain made him turn his head in the direction of the noise before realizing in horror.

"Avalanche!"

Mother Nature's chaos was deafening and the sight frightening. The snow was advancing towards them with high speed. Ghost was like petrified until he felt a hand grab his and pull him violently.

"We might have a chance to get out of this, so run!  
"It's too late," Ghost retorted, running as fast as his legs would allow him. It is catching up with us!  
\- Don't look behind, run! "

Nikto's bossy tone made him realize about the desperate situation. They would probably not make it out alive at this point. In front of them, a small hunter's cabin. Ghost couldn't believe his eyes. Impossible.

“Are you crazy ?! It's going to get swept up!  
\- Have a better idea? Then roars Nikto before jumping and sliding down the slope. "

Ghost imitated him without thinking before arriving in front of the cabin door that Nikto had violently opened before closing the door and without concerting each other, they leaned against the door and began to pray that the snow would not break the door.

Ghost closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

...

  
[ _In the present_.]

Ghost shuddered violently. The temperature inside the dark cabin was in the negative. If he didn't do anything to find a solution to warm up, they would freeze to death, but Nikto didn't look like he wanted to help. He hadn't moved an inch since they walked through the door of this shelter that now looked like their graves.

No no no. Simon shook his head as he stood up. He shouldn't be discouraged for so little. He had survived so much, it was just one more test he would overcome.

His priority was to find something to eat and warm up. They were in a cabin so maybe the people it belonged to had left some rations and useful things here. It looked like Ghost's little expedition was starting to annoy the Russian soldier who opened one eye and grumbled.

"What are you hoping to find in this damn slum?"

Which Ghost responded with some satisfaction.

"To begin with, food. There are still edible cans, dried meats, he continued, rummaging through the drawers. But mh ..."

Ghost sighed, feeling the completely stiff piece of meat from the cold.

"It's going to be more difficult than expected, plus if the cans are in the same condition."

Nikto didn't answer and just curled up a little more on himself trying to save his heat and his energy but Simon was not fooled, he saw him shaking.

The soldier then resumed his research and came across a very good surprise, a camping gas stove and an old oil lamp. Without looking back, Ghost threw at his counterpart.

"Oi, mate. I found something to heat up the cans, but I don't have a lighter on me, don't you have one?"

Ghost had a vague memory of seeing Nikto with a pack of cigarettes. He heard the other stir a little before grumbling when an unidentifiable object struck the back of his head.

Simon turned around, glaring at him, to which Nikto replied with a shrug. Ghost picked up the lighter from the floor and undertook the task of operating the stove and it was with great relief that the small flame grew large enough to cook their meals. Ghost placed a first box there, lit the lamp before returning to wander to his exploration.

"I think you already realized it, but we're stuck here all night. We should wait until tomorrow morning before we try to get out of here."

No answer. Typical. Ghost was starting to feel his frustration build up gradually.

The English soldier then resumed his research and found two forks in a drawer, the surface of which he dusted before placing them on the edge of the table and then, he went to the back of the room where a single bed without a mattress was there.

Ghost sighed but a ray of hope came to smile at him when he brought the lamp to the bed. In a wicker basket was a long, thick blanket. Simon turned in Nikto's direction, his mind mixed.

Maybe he should keep it to himself and play selfish? Perhaps he should even keep the tin can and let the other fight for himself. Since they had walked through the cabin door, Nikto had only been a source of hostility towards him, so why helping him anyway ?

Ghost sighed again.

No no. There had to be a valid reason for the actions of the spetsnaz and automatically, Ghost came to drape the blanket over the trembling body of Nikto who raised his head slightly, his gaze frowning. Simon sat down next to him in silence and didn't notice any backward movement from the other. He had even calmed down a little, his shaking finally having ceased when his body had gained a few degrees.

In the room, a smell of food spread slowly and Ghost heard his companion's stomach make a noise, almost inaudible. Ghost smiled under his mask and finally got up, found the tin can which he took care to take with his gloves so as not to burn himself with the metal pot and came back to sit next to Nikto.

"It's not much," Ghost said, trying to break the ice between them. "But it should calm your hunger. "

Nikto barely turned his gaze in Ghost's direction, feigning interest in food, but his stomach betrayed him once again. The soldier then clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Did Ghost take pity on him? Did he think he could touch him with such a ridiculous gesture as compassion and kindness? You had to believe so. Because Nikto took off his iron face plate and black hood before grabbing the tin can and fork. He heard Ghost sigh beside him then the metallic sound of the fork scraping the box was the only thing that disturbed the silence between them.

Ghost let the other eat in peace. He was sitting with his back to the wall, one knee raised as his second leg was extended to the floor. His hand resting on his raised knee moved gently to the rhythm of inaudible music. In fact, Ghost was concerned about the situation. He had lost his gear in the avalanche, no way to contact anyone. It would appear to be the same for Nikto. The only positive point of this fiasco: He had at least the intel in his possession.

A movement to the side tipped him back into the present where Nikto had finished eating and put his tin can on the side. The Russian then took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took out one from the box that he wedged between his lips before remembering that Ghost had his lighter but the latter had reacted immediately by rolling the wheel on the stone of the lighter and brought the flame closer to the taller one who leaned down and lit his cigarette, inhaling deeply.

Nikto then exhaled and gave two seconds of respite before whispering in a tone that surprised Ghost.

"Why didn't you kill me up there?"

To which Simon was speechless. Why ... ? Wasn't it obvious?

"I am a soldier, not a murderer," the latter replied calmly, which in itself was half true since there was indeed another reason.  
"Yet I almost blew your head off," insisted the Russian.  
"If you really meant to kill me, I wouldn't be here to talk about it. "

Nikto fell silent. The British watched his face, his eyes lingering over the burn on the side of his head that looked like a birthmark. He wanted to brush his scars with his fingers, run his lips along his imperfections, kiss him until he made him forget his pain.

Ghost couldn't stand to see the latter in this state and almost exploded in anger.

"I could have died so many times by your hand but you didn't. If I could dodge the bullet so easily, it's because you didn't even want to shoot in the first place ! You even saved my life, so don't ask me to kill you, Nikto, because I can't! "

This small explosion of emotions stirred Ghost who finally cracked when Nikto locked himself even more in his silence, not wishing to speak with his counterpart. But Ghost had had enough, he had to put his cards on the table.

Nikto collapsed onto his back without resistance as Ghost grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the ground.

"There's something between us, I don't know what but it's there! No matter where I go, I still can find you, whether I want it or not. And if you want me to tell you why I can't, why I don't WANT, to kill you, it's because you are omnipresent. Everywhere. You haunt me. You drive me crazy, I unconsciously seek you. Everything brings me back to you, bloody fuck! "

Ghost finishes by shaking him at the shoulders before falling silent. Fuck. It felt great, but at the same time, it was even more painful than a blow to the sternum.

Nikto did not say a word and brought his miraculously intact cigarette back to his lips and inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes under Ghost's gaze and when he opened his eyes again he exhaled the smoke while crushing the cigarette on the wall.

"Я всегда любил тебя."

Ghost raised an eyebrow, not understanding a word of Russian before Nikto stood up and kissed Simon where his lips were behind his mask.

The British's shoulders slumped in relief, as if a weight had just left his body. He pressed his forehead to his as he closed his eyes and moved closer to his counterpart until he felt a hand rest against his kidney and another slide down his neck, looking for the end of his mask.

Ghost let him remove his balaclava and when he finally found himself in the open he felt Nikto caress his face adoringly before moving closer to Simon and sharing a more appropriate kiss.

Nikto's chapped lips didn't bother Ghost at all, who, in fact, was greatly surprised by the soldier's sudden tenderness. He was slow, without any aggressiveness and hurry in his gestures. Not the slightest hint of domination. He living this moment as if it was his last. Ghost found this passionate side of Nikto interesting.

The Russian ended up parting with his counterpart's lips before falling onto his back once again, leaving both hands resting inside Simon's thighs, who was straddling his hips.

"Do you want to do it tonight?"

"Huh?" Ghost was stunned for a few seconds and his inner voice even more surprised than himself asked : " _What_? "

Nikto then gave him a smile that he recognized only too well, he was visibly enjoying the situation. Ghost was turned on by this carnivorous smile.

"Take me," finally said the Spetsnaz, looking away this time.

It was Ghost's turn to smile. Wasn't that a sign of trust on Nikto's part?

"I didn't think I would live long enough to hear that sort of thing coming out of your mouth," Simon confided, a little cocky.  
"I can still change my mind and take you until you can't stop cumming" retorted the Russian with a smirk.  
"Ah ... And pass up this golden opportunity to see what your face will look like when I fuck you raw ?"

Ghost silenced him before he could even speak by leaning over him and kissed him, but this time, he did it more languidly. It was Ghost leading the dance despite Nikto's desperate efforts to regain control, to no avail.

His tongue left no respite for his partner, invading this warm and humid space and his lips which he came to bite gently. He was literally taking Nikto's breath away to the point that when they finally parted, Nikto was out of breath.

His chest was heaving at a high rate. His blue eyes had turned black as his lips reddened from the gentle aggression, they were the most exciting thing Ghost had ever seen in his life.

Their tongues were still connected by a thin trickle of saliva when Ghost came back, kissing him briefly one last time before sitting up with a smirk.

"What was that?" Asked Nikto still panting, still struggling to realize what Ghost had just done to him.

Exhilarating. Exciting. Terribly devastating. Nikto had never felt this before. Was it because it was Ghost?

"Let it go, Love. I'll take care of you."

Nikto fell silent, turning his head to the side as he felt Ghost's hand rest on his crotch, the palm wide open before closing on his clothed member. The British smiled again, satisfied by the content reaction of his counterpart.

“It's been a while, innit?” Ghost said, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over his own shoulders and forming a cocoon that would protect them from the cold.  
"Da," then admitted the Russian before adding."But don't hold back. "

Simon tilted his head slightly to the side as he watched Nikto's face, mesmerized by the expressions Nikto could express when he was touching him. He could notice his mute mouth slightly ajar, his blue eyes with already dilated pupils that contrasted with the black paint on his face. It would take more to turn Nikto into a mess, so Simon moved on to the next level.

His hand on his crotch came to pass slowly over his tactical belt before unbuckling it and then slowly, he began to lower the zipper of his cargo until his eyes widened with a smirk, surprised.

"Commando?"

To which Nikto responded with a hoarse laugh stuck in his throat, far from embarrassed.

Ghost almost lost track of what he was doing, too absorbed in the sight he had in front of him. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Nikto but my God, how could he not lose his mind at the sight of the latter's penis which he wanted to ride now ? Bloody hell, he wanted to let go of his initial plan when he thought about that member that had made him cum so many times by sinking so deep inside him that he had almost lost his mind. His body could remember and shivered.

Ghost shook his head sharply. No, be strong, Simon.

His hands rested on both sides of his lover's hips and he pulled the cargo pants down, with the help of the other who had slightly raised his hips from the ground. He stopped below his knees and when he looked up at Nikto's half-naked form, his heart leaped into his crotch.

The pale light of the oil lamp discreetly traced every curve of his lover's body. His muscular and finely sculpted thighs, his stomach which showed no traces of fat anywhere.

Ghost could already see himself on top of him, kissing his abs until he slowly reached for his member and take it between his lips, finally quenching his carnal thirst but he didn't do any of that. Instead, he moved down to his mate's lips and captured his lips between his, distracting him slightly as he shed one of his gloves.

Nikto suddenly opened his mouth with a delicious sigh, a sound almost like a big cat purring when Ghost's sweaty hand closed around his member. Slowly, the hand of the British began to come and go along his penis, reveling at the source of the different sounds that his lover could produce.

Simon ended up straightening slightly, their breaths forming small clouds that intertwined themself before coming to deposit a kiss on his cheek and continued his race sensually along his neck, his chest. The spetsnaz's hand rested on the top of his head and pushed him slowly down until the lieutenant understood where he wanted him to be and let himself be guided to his lower abdomen.

Ghost wasted no time and straightened the latter's member with his hand before coming over to kiss the base so slowly until he stick out his tongue and came to give a languid lick along his sensitive skin. A thrill of pleasure crept up upon his spine as Nikto's hand tightened in his hair, encouraging him to take his member between his lips and slowly taking him inside before moving up back up, releasing his member in a wet pop.

Nikto seemed disturbed by the sudden loss of that mouth on his member, it was way too soon for his liking but he wiggled his toes when an adventurous tongue slid down his testicles before stopping on his perineum. Simon closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds and gestures that his companion could produce when he came to flatten his warm tongue on this erogenous zone.

The wait was hardly long as Ghost could already notice how Nikto's thighs spreaded a little, his hand in his hair tightening and his breath hoarsened by the excitement .

The lieutenant grabbed the inside of his lover's knees without warning and placed them on his shoulders before moving down on his anus.

"Cука."

Nikto huffed, casting a fiery glance at his partner who had looked up in his direction at the comment, his head between his legs and his tongue pressed against his hole.

It was an erotic vision that came to give a blow to the libido of the Russian who hissed between his teeth when two hands came to grip his asscheeks, spreading these two globes of flesh to expose his orifice more.

Ghost would never have thought that one day he could slide his tongue over this intimate part of Nikto, let alone make him moan by inserting his tongue inside.

The left leg of the Spetsnaz remained straight while the second came to make a triangle, circling the neck of the latter. Ghost closed his eyes and made his tongue movements more precise until he saw Nikto slip a hand over his member which he gripped.

Simon straightened back and came to press his crotch against the buttocks of the latter, making him feel his aroused cock through his clothes before moving slightly back and unbuckling his belt. Ghost slid his hand into his cargo pants and pulled out his member that the excitement had made stiff. He moaned hoarsely, giving his lenght two strokes before coming to press the tip, wet with precum at the level of his lover's perineum in order to tease him.

"Simon," Nikto warned him once.

How impatient, the Lieutenant laughed before moving his member from his lover's perineum to his orifice and slowly began to penetrate it under Nikto's insistent gaze.

"Don't hold back," Nikto repeated in a threatening voice.

Ghost was the kind of partner to take his time, it was out of the question to hurt him but faced with the latter's insistence, he was less careful and didn't bother to check if his partner was ready. He entered him without any delicacy and directly felt it tighten painfully around his cock. He paused before leaning over his lover who had closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around his hips and captured his lips in a sulphurous kiss before giving a rather brutal thrust in order to fully get inside of him.

It was as if all of Nikto's oxygen had left his lungs all at once. The pain had made him bite Ghost's lip until blood slowly trickled down his tongue, the metallic taste arousing a primal instinct in the Russian who opened his eyes, pupils dilated with pleasure.

"Move, Ghost."

The lieutenant did not need to be asked twice and withdrew momentarily before returning with the same force but this time he could see Nikto's face, his big reddened carnivorous smile, his eyes riveted on the member which penetrated him before returning to focus on Ghost's face.

The lieutenant came to run his tongue over his lips, somehow wiping away the blood that flowed from his wound. The two lovers looked like two wild beasts ready to kill each other. Massive, violent, thirsty for blood.

Ghost grabbed Nikto's legs by the ankles and pushed them over to clamp his thighs to his chest, testing his flexibility before moving inside him with such violence that he made his partner moan or rather ... laugh ... ?

He was madly laughing between his moans, his grunts of pain and euphoria. This sharp pain, this sweet agony that Ghost was giving him made him grab his lover's throat and pulled him against him, taking advantage of this closeness to run his tongue over his partner's wound like a thirsty beast.

Ghost was drowning in this cocktail of sensations. The more violent he was, the more Nikto's body became uncontrollable and begging. His breath mingled with his to the rhythm of his hoarse, painful moans.

"Shit. Don't stop, don't fucking stop. Hurt me."

They had completely forgotten where they were. What mattered to them now was this carnal moment. They were meant for each other and Ghost wanted to open his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Nikto feeling the other stop moving. "Why are you stopping - Cy!"

Simon's right hand had let go of his ankle and took a firm place on his throat, squeezing his windpipe to the point he was cutting his air out. All while with his second hand, he grabbed his neglected member and squeezed it while giving more intense thrusts with his hips. He could see blood from there, but he didn't care at the moment. Nikto wrapped his hand around Ghost's wrist which was holding his breath but didn't do anything to dislodge it. He threw his head back, his eyes rolled back inside of his skull, mouth parted to a sound blocked at the back of his throat. Ghost could feel his arousal growing every time his member slipped inside him and touched every sensitive nerves here.

Nikto was almost going to pass out from the lack of oxygen but Simon released his throat suddenly and heard the Russian gasp for air like a deownes man before he felt him tighten around him violently and scream his pleasure in his native language.

Ghost continued to move within himself even though he was sensitive. His hand on his member didn't stop moving, making more liquid flow over his hand before stopping dead when his own orgasm pinned him down with a grunt.

Ghost was the first to recover from his emotions. Shaking his head, he came to his senses, calming his breath a little and studying the situation.

Nikto looked lost, his gaze sleepy, as if he was struggling to stay awake. Simon released his legs gently and let him return to a more pleasurable position before pulling back, to which Nikto replied with a grimace before sighing heavily, appeased.

"I didn't know you could do that," Nikto whispered in a broken voice, obviously seemed to like Ghost's aftercare.

"Let's say that I never had the opportunity to have such a savage and violent partner. By the way, you're bleeding."

Nikto brushed off the information and responded with as much sass he could.  
"Uh, me who thought you were the type to beg for a cock in your ass--"

"Correction," cut Ghost, helping the other to get dressed. "I am not a bottom. But with you, it's different."

"Ho-ho?" Nikto said visibly interested and the latter then came to straight up, leaning on his elbows. "And why is that, lieutenant ?"

Ghost's shoulders slumped sharply, as if fatigue had caught up with him. How was Nikto so different from the others that the lieutenant couldn't get him out of his head? B _ecause I love you,_ that was what made the most sense to him.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Simon only saw at the last second that Nikto had moved closer before pressing his lips gently against his.

"Something like that ?"

The Russian whispered, knowing full well what he was doing. This universal gesture that did not need words. Ghost gently nodded before being surprised by his companion who came to take him in his arms, a hand stroking the back of his neck slowly.

The lieutenant let himself be carried away, shuddering as the drop in his euphoria made him again aware of the frozen temperature of the room.

“Join us,” Ghost said, “Join me.

"You know it's impossible. I know way too many things, they would rather see me dead rather than knowing me in another alliance."

Ghost nodded. He was aware of it. Then he came back with an idea.

"You could fake your death. If no one finds you after this avalanche, who will know you've changed sides?"

"And betray The Motherland? No never."

"You're not going to betray it. Nikolai, a longtime comrade and friend if mine, is fighting against bad roots in your homeland. He was part of the team that took down General Barkov and put an end to the gas production."

"Da ... Barkov, I remember. He forced the Spetsnaz to do all their dirty work."

"So, what do you say ?"

It was Nikto's turn to shiver, taking advantage of Ghost's body against his and the blanket to warm himself. He sighed heavily, visibly in the throes of an inner struggle before letting himself fall back while taking his lover with him.

"Da, sounds like a plan, Любимый."


End file.
